PC Review Issue 1
This issue is dated November 1991 and cost £2.95. Contents PC Review Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg PC Review Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Coverdisk Faces '''- Demo; Music Maestro - Shareware - 1 page (105) '''The Blues Brothers - Demo - 1 page (106) News Headlines - 5 pages (7-10,12) :The Final Frontier: Star Trek: 25th Anniversary - (7) :Kevin Kicks Ass: Home Alone - (7) :Do It Yourself: UMS II Planet Editor - (7) :Worlds of Ultima: Ultima Underworld - (7) :Command Performance: Wing Commander III - (8) :Going for Pole Position: Nigel Mansell's World Championship '''- (8) :Living Windows: '''SimEarth for Windows - (8) :Life After Harpoon?: Patriot '''- (8) :Remote Control Rodent: Selectech's AirMouse - (8) :Worlds Apart: '''Another World - (9) :Great Space Race: Buzz Aldrin's Race Into Space - (9) :Man from Atlantis: Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis and''' Indiana Jones and The Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game '- (9) :Be a Playboy:' Les Manley in: Lost in L.A.' - (9) :Star Trekking: '''Federation of Free Traders' - (9) :Horrorsoft: Elvira II: The Jaws of Cerberus - (10) :Straight from Legends: Eternam '''- (10) :Striking a Balance: '''Patton Strikes Back: The Battle of the Bulge - (10) :Hold the Front Page: Super Mario Bros Print World - (10) :More Mavis Beacon: Mavis Beacon Teaches Typing II - (10) :Spice of Life: Dune '''- (12) :Defenders of the Earth: '''ATAC: The Secret War Against Drugs - (12) :Red Baron Returns: Aces of the Pacific - (12) :Demolition Derby: RollerBabes '''- (12) :Xtra SWOTL: Expansion discs for '''Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe - (12) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Q&A - 2 pages (20-21) Amstrad PC5286 - 4 pages (23-26) :It's a sure sign that PC games-playing is a trluy established practice when Amstrad decides to move in mob-handed. How much of a bargain is this all-in-one entertainment machine? Rob Beattie conducts and in-depth investigation. Sounding Out - 2 pages (28-29) :Next generation audio add-ons and games incorporating interactive music are making your PC sound better than ever before. Rik Haynes explains why... Say You Want A Revolution? - 2 pages (31-32) :Can a British newcomer possibly beat Lucasfilm, Sierra and Delphine at their own games? Rik Haynes discovers Virtual Theatre... (Lure of the Temptress) First Steps With The PC - 4 pages (34-37) :For this, the first instalment, we'll start right at the beginning, as Chris Long explains just what all the bits in the box are and what they do. Next Month - 1 page (112) PC Buyer's Guide - 22 pages (115-122,124-132,134-138) Letters - 2½ pages (158-160) Quit - 1 page (162) Coming Soon Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge - 1 page (15) TV Sports Boxing - 1 page (16) Reach for the Skies - 1 page (17) Reviews Games Note: There were several glitches in the reviews in this issue. Issue 2 (Page 146) contains partial reprints of the Wing Commander II, Team Suzuki, Might and Magic III and The Adventures of Willy Beamish reviews. Several scores were missed off the reviews also. Other Software Hardware Shareware Tips Eye of the Beholder - Tips and Maps - 2⅔ pages (90-92) Heart of China - Solution: Part One - 1⅓ pages (92-93) Quickies - 1 page (94) :Xenon 2, Ballyhoo, Puzznic, Ultima V, Elite Plus, F29 Retaliator, Golden Axe, Gateway to the Savage Frontier Other Credits Art Editor :Gareth Jones Production Editor :Paula Shields Additional Design :Allister Cordice, Bridget Tyldsley Staff Writer :Matt Regan Contributors :Rob Beattie, Neil Blaber, Tim Carrigan, Alan Dykes, Kati Hamza, Rik Haynes, Gordon Houghton, Chris Long, Paul Presley, Tom Schmidt, Laurence Scotford, Mark Smiddy, Pat Winstanley, Peter Worlock Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews